Peace
by Musical Enigma
Summary: Sometimes, he just needed something to take his mind off of everything. [Oneshot]


_Peace_

_By: Musical Enigma_

_Disclaimer: I so do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or anything related to it. It's one of those 'duh!' things._

_Note: Okay, I gave it a shot, so here's my little fic that I thought was kinda cute. Please review- I need feedback and stuff. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P**lease

**E**rase

**A**ll

**C**omplex

**E**motions

It was another one of those days for Wallabee Beatles. One of the days where he wondered how much different it would be if he had never joined the Kids Next Door. If he had never learnt of pain from this screwed up world until now. If he never got a chance to really understand fear. Maybe then his mom wouldn't have left. Maybe then his dad could accept that he would have to live with a rather unintelligent child. Maybe then he could escape the all too regular beatings. Maybe then he would never have to worry about his little brother, Joey, coming to the same fate that he was encountering now.

If. **Maybe**

Numbah four (as he was usually known around the team) sighed as he made his way into the main room where the team usually held their mission prep talks and such. It was empty for today- villains usually don't attack on Sundays with football and racing and all that other stuff on the television.

Now he had come to wondering. What would his life be like if he had never joined the KND? The blonde Australian suppressed a snort. Boring, that's for sure. But is he hadn't joined…if he was one of the everyday regular kids that were often saved by his sector…_would it really be that bad?_ Living life day to day without the slightest worry or thought that some psychopath adult might try and take over the world, thus enslaving children to do stressful, hard hours of intolerable work. Never having to worry about coming home late or getting into trouble because one of the stashes of weapons in the closet reacted to an old pair of shoes, leading to a 'mysterious' hole in the wall that could never be explained quite fully.

No worries.

But one thing had always stopped him from decommissioning himself. Not that he truly wanted to leave the KND or his friends, but sometimes, life just seemed so much more pleasant. It always lingered in the back of his mind. _Maybe, if I never joined, mom wouldn't have left._ But he couldn't do it. He could never bring himself to forget one certain person who was probably the one reason he also kept living day to day.

Kuki Sanban.

Kuki was currently occupying herself with trying to find volunteers for her super fantabulous fun Rainbow Monkey tea party (rainbow monkeys and party dresses sold separately.) Kuki Sanban was your average hyperactive, rainbow monkey loving girl whose happy-go-lucky attitude matched out just right with her fiery temper. Ever since the Japanese girl had entered the Kids Next Door, she had found her way into the companionship of many friends, her closest being in the convenience of Sector V. But most importantly, ever since her first day, she had found her way into the heart of a rather unsuspecting boy.

_Wallabee Beatles_.

The Asian girl skipped through the halls of the tree house, on her voyage to find the one who would represent the guest of honor at her tea party. She nearly passed the door to the main room, but her eye caught sight of a certain boy who sat unmoving. Excited, Kuki ran towards the couch where the blonde boy currently sat, and flipped over the edge so that her head was on the cushion beside the boy, the rest of her body curved awkwardly around the side of the couch. Numbah four gave a slight start, and then looked away form the oh-so exciting wall to the upside-down girl beside him.

"Hey" Numbah four acknowledged Kuki. She responded by flinging the rest of herself over the couch, then sitting properly.

"Whadduya wont Kooks?" he asked rather sleepily, or so it sounded to the girl who giggled slightly at her nickname.

"Well…" Kuki sighed, then breathed in deeply, "I really really really want to have my super fantabulous fun Rainbow Monkey tea party but no one will come to it and I really really really need a guest of honor so will you please come to my tea party Numbah four?" she let out in one breath and looked to the blonde with wide eyes.

"Numbah three, Iom **not** goin to yah cruddy tea party."

"Awww…_Please Wally?_"

"I ain't playin with yo _stoopid_ rainbow dorkies!"

"_Waaallllyyyyy_" Kuki let out an exasperated sigh as the determined boy remained unpersuaded.

Wally crossed his arms and remained silent lest he might say something he might regret later- which wasn't too uncommon for the boy. Kuki sighed and then rolled herself over so that she sat on Wally's lap. He gave a quick start, but the girl remained unmoving.

"What now?" Wally sighed as he poked the arm of the girl who currently immobilized him. Kuki just laughed.

"I'm not moving until you come to my super fantabulous fun rainbow monkey tea party!" Kuki giggled. Wally sighed and leaned his head back into the cushions of the couch. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as to calm his heart a bit from beating abnormally fast from the affectionate actions of the rainbow monkey fanatic who had curled into a ball on his lap and begun to drift off to sleep.

A short time went by until Wally realized that his legs had become numb and fallen asleep. Sighing, he gently poked Kuki in the arm a few times. No reaction.

"Kooks?" Wally inquired as he continued to poke her in the arm. "Kooks?"

"Are you gonna play super fantabulous fun rainbow monkey tea party with me now Wally?" the Japanese girl muttered sleepily, adding a yawn to the end of her sentence. Wally chuckled.

"Nope"

"Okay then, wake me when you are." Kuki sighed contently and went back to dreaming. Wally smiled and ran his fingers through her silky black hair.

Maybe the world wasn't so screwed up after all. Maybe he just needed to find something…_someone_…to take his mind off everything once in a while. Wally leaned his head back against the cushion and began to drift to sleep himself. Nothing else really needed his attention right now anyways.


End file.
